Ms Munroe
by MyGlitterDreamCloud
Summary: Blah blah blah... just read and find out.
1. Nice to meet you

**(A/N) New story (Yaaayyy!) and I promise this one _wont_****be deleted. lol. I'm actually taking my time with this one, unlike my others, so it should be A LOT better. Not the most original, but yeah. Keep in mind that this _is_ officially my first story. So.. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Beep; Beep; Beep_

I hate Mondays. But then again, who doesn't? To make matters even worse today is the first day of school.

_Beep; Beep; Bee-_

I reach over to turn off my alarm clock. I then go over to my dresser and put on my favorite pair of black skinny jeans, a purple t-shirt with a A on the front inside of a circle, and a pair of lime green converse.

_Buzz; _I grab my toothbrush and run to my bed to check my phone.

**1 new message: Harper:**

**On my way...are you done getting ready? School starts in 20. **

I quickly reply while returning my toothbrush to the bathroom:

Alex:

Just got done brushing my teeth. You know we don't have to be the first ones there, right?

**1 new message: Harper:**

**First impressions are always lasting impressions. Going by your rep, I'm doing you a favor. Now get outside!**

* * *

Since it's the first day, I've decided to lay back a little on the rebel Alex. But just a little. So far we have been through 5 periods and I've only been given 2 detentions which is really good for me. I don't know if I'll be able to last the rest of the day, so wish me luck. I only have one period left; English. Which I think is absolutely pointless, I mean we already speak the language why should we take a class about it? Other than that, it's tolerable, I guess.

"Yo, Russo!" I hear Miley call from behind me. Miley was the second worst student in the entire school. After me, of course.

"Hey, Miles."

"Me and a few other people are about to head to the stalls for a smoke. Care to join? We could use the company." Miley's been smoking for a few years now. She finally got me convinced to try with her last year...I've been smoking ever since. I'm not addicted or anything, it's just a mild stress reliever.

"Nah, I'm already late as it is... If I go now I can make it before teach notices."

she scoffs, "Alex Russo actually cares about getting to class on time?" I roll my eyes at this.

"Whatever. Just text me later. Love ya." then she turns and walks away.

* * *

Of course I was wrong when I thought the teacher wouldn't notice me coming in late... and of course she just _had _to give me a 30 minute detention after school. She's lucky she's hot or I would've put up a fight. I'm honestly not even listening to a word she's saying. Something about people named Romeo and Julia.

"Can anyone tell me what Shakespeare meant by this? Hmmmm... Eenie, meenie, Alex." I was too sucked into my drawing to hear my name being called on. Which is exactly when Ms. Munroe headed to my desk, raised an eyebrow, and closed my book.

"Wait outside." she said strictly.

"oooooooohhhhh" The class said as I got up from my seat.

"Oh, shut up."

"Alex. Outside. Now." it took about 10 minutes until she got the class fully occupied to come into the hall to find me leaned against the wall.

"I will not tolerate any student of mine misbehaving during class. It's completely disrespectful."

"Well that sucks."

"Alex, don't test me. You are a smart young woman and all I'm asking is for you to behave yourself. "

"I really would like to see things from your point of view, I would, but I just can't seem to get my head that far up my ass." I said as she raised both of her eyebrows.

"Oh, is that so?" I nodded with a smile.

"Well, Ms. Russo, how would you like to join me after class with a 2 hour detention?"

"That would sound good...if I decided to show up. Besides, I already have 2 hour detentions this afternoon."

"Doesn't surprise me. Wait here." She said as she walked into the classroom. I started to walk away when Ms. Munroe appeared back outside the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said as I turned back around and walked towards her.

"I just got off the phone with Mrs. Smith...looks like you'll be spending the next 4 and a half hours with me."

"You can't keep me here for 4 hours after school."

"Your parents have already been notified. Watch me." she said as she pointed back towards the door.

"Bitch." I mumbled as we both walked back into the classroom.

The rest of class I still hadn't bothered to pay attention. Which earned me an extra 10 minutes onto m detention. She can't tell me what to do. I'm Alex Russo, I follow my own rules.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiinnng; _ The bell finally takes me out of my train of thought. Time for my four-hour detention.

* * *

Almost three months had passed since I had gotten my first detention with Ms. Monroe. After, that I hadn't really got in trouble with her...in fact I was growing to be one of her best students. _I know, weird right?_ I mean, I was still a complete rebel and stuff but I had one of the highest grades in her class...we got along too...well, most of the time. The next time I got into trouble with Ms. Munroe was when I decided to try to skip class with Miley. We just sat outside of the school building the whole time though. Anyway, Key word: _try._ Me and Miley got pretty hungry and it was around lunch time so we decided to eat lunch at are regular lunch time and guess who I walked into on the way to the lunch room? Thats right, _Ms. Munroe. _So there I was again...stuck in detention.

"Don't forget to read chapters 2 and 3 tonight." She said as the students poured out of the classroom, me trying to be sneaky following the crowd. That is until I bump into non other that Ms. Munroe herself

"_Damnit._"

"Mhm. Sneaky, I'll give you that much. Have a seat."

"Whatever." I said as I headed to my seat and she turned to shut the door. We talked about random things for a while before we fell into a complete comfortable silence.

"So, Alex..." She started as I groaned which she rolled her eyes at.

"Oh, now I get it...you're going through your monthly thing.." She said.

"Okay, okay, I get it." I said.

"Get what?"

"I'm just a mean, cold hearted bitch. Nothing I haven't heard before." I said as I looked sown at the floor. her eyes became softer as she sat down on the desk beside mine.

"Alex." I looked up to meet her eyes.

"I don't think that. I just think you need a little more discipline, that's all."

"You don't think spending 4 hours at school on a Friday is enough?"

"Nope. Which is exactly why I'm going to help you."

"Uhm, no thanks."

"Yes. It's already been decided."

"I love how you think you can make decisions for me... you're not my mom."

"Okay, rule number 1: drop the smartass attitude." this caused me to raise an eyebrow. Are teachers even allowed to say ass?

"Rule number 2: I'm not your friend. Nether are any of the other teachers. So stop treating us like we are. Rule number 3:..." _Blah Blah Blah._ I know its wrong to ignore her but I can't help it. Who can keep there focus when they've got a hot teacher standing in front of them?...Exactly. No one. I mean look at her luscious-

"Rule number 7:...Alex? ALEX?" she said finally regaining my attention. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Umm...yes?" she sighed softly.

"What was rule number 5?"

"Uhh, don't...backtalk?" she shook her head and sighed again.

She looked at her watch before she said, "Your hour's up, but don't think I'm taking this lightly."

"Okay."

"Alex."

"Can I go now?"

"I guess. I'll see you tommorow."

"Bye, Ms. Munroe."

"Bye, Alex. Behave."

"I'll try."

"I'm being serious."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Alex." she said strictly.

"BYE, MS. MUNROE." I said and closed her door.

* * *

Another week had passed since my last detention with Ms. Munroe. It was a Friday night and being the rebel I am, I was spending it at a party with Miley and Sam.

"Wooaah." I slurred out. Okay, so I was drunk. And underage. But who cares? Not me.

"I think you've had enough for tonight." Rebecca said loudly over the blarring music, taking the drink from me. She was the only one out of all our group of friends that wouldn't drink. Rebecca was more of a goody-goody. Like, even more than Harper. At least Harper would drink, party, and have fun with us, but not Rebecca. She's more of a down-to-earth girl that looks out for you and trys to talk you out of bad stuff. I respect her for that.

"Jusst _one _more." I hiccuped.

"No, you're drunk enough already. I knew this was a bad idea...I shouldn't of listened to Miley. Come on Alex, I'm taking you home."

"Noooooo." I whined.

"Yes. Now." she said as threw me over her shoulder and carried me outside. As she walks out we see this woman across the street with a phone in her hand. I'm guessing about to call the cops. As we get closer to the car the women's face becomes more visible..._no. It can't be._

Rebecca put me on the ground next to her before she said, "Ms. Munroe?" I'm pretty sure both are mouths were hanging out at this. _Who would've guessed that Ms. Munroe was Miley's neighbor. Weird._

"Rebecca?" she said back a suprised...I'm guessing she didn't notice I was with her. But I'd be suprised too if I was a teacher and found out a straight A student goes to party's with one of the most worst students in the whole school. She put down her cell phone and started to walk towards us, crossing the street. She finally reached us and I was facing the other direction. What? I'm not in the mood to go to jail anytime soon.

"...Alex?" she said a little more shocked. I turned around to face her.

"Hiiii, Ms. Munnroe." I hiccuped. She looked at me and then Rebecca a little more closely.

"Are you...drunk?"

"Uhmm...uhmmm..."

"Ohmygosh. You're drunk."

"Okay, nice chatting Ms. Munroe. But we've really got to go.. erm..bye." Rebecca said a little to quickly.

"Not so fast." she said standing in front of us blocking are way to the car.

"Uhh.."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go and report every last one of you for underage drinking."

"You wouldn't." I said finally said speaking up.

"You know what, I'll let it go this one time. But I never wan't to see you all like this again. Understood?"

"Yes, Ms. Munroe." me and Rebecca said at the same time.

"Especially you, Rebecca. I'm very dissapointed. But since you _are_ my best student and you hsven't really been in trouble before...you can go. Now for you, Alex..." she said looking at me straight in the eyes with an eyebrow raised. "...you will be staying with me after school on Monday cleaning the room. Now go, before you all get in any more trouble." she said.

And with that we went home. Lucky enough, for me, my parents were still at work when I got there...which gave me enough time to sober up before they did get home.

* * *

**(A/N) Thats it for now. Review and tell me what you think! :) P.S I don't have another chapter ready so please be patient with the update. Oh yeah, and I want to wish a happy happy 11th birthday to the wonderful and beautiful Ms. Madison De La Garza. So, Happy birthday Maddie! :) xoxo.**


	2. Catch my breath

**(A/N) I won't be able to update again for a week or so, so I decided to go ahead and put this up. Enjoy!**

It had been about 3 days since the incident with Ms. Munroe. It's Monday now, and instead of facing my problems I'm skipping with Miley. I have things to do and people to see...it's not like I'd show up to detention today anyways. And getting caught and grounded by my parents definitely isn't on my to-do list. So here we are, randomly driving around town. Usually by now we'd be in our 1st period.

"Do you just want to go get some Starbucks?" Miley said.

"Sure."

we didn't speak the rest of the way there until we got inside. After Miley was done ordering we sat in a booth waiting for our coffee..That came to us in about 2 more minutes.. Another 2 or 3 hours passed and me and Miley were engaged in our conversation only faintly to hear a _Dinggg;_ Do the seriously need a bell to know when someone walks in? I swear every freaking time I hear that damn thing I just wanna- _Can I ever catch a fucking break?_

"Shit. Miles." I whispered.

"What?"

"Look over by the counter."

"Shit. We're so fucked. D_amnit._"

Yes, standing by the counter is none other than my most favorite teacher in the world, (imply sarcasm,) _Ms. Munroe._ Whoopty fucking doo. We both ducked our heads so she couldn't see us. An just when I thought she was going to just take her coffee and leave, she comes toward the booth next to ours...but not before spotting Miley and me.

"Miley? ..._Alex?_" She said strictly.

"Oh, hey Ms. Munroe, we were just leaving." Miley said quickly gathering both are coffees, " So see you at school byee." Of course before we could even stand up Ms. Munroe blocked our way to get out.

"No, no. Stay. Scoot over." she said. Of course she'd pick to sit next to me. She continued to look at the both of us before I decided to face the other direction.

"So, girls. Skipping school I see."

"Uhh..yeah." Miley said.

"Why?"

"Because we feel like it. It's really none of your business."

"None of my business? Because I can call Mrs. Smith right now and tell her about our little get together here."

"That won't be necessary." I said.

"I do believe you are supposed to have a detention with me latter, Ms. Russo. Planning on skipping that too?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"What are you fucking deaf? I said yeah. Y.E.A.H."

"You know what, Miley you can go ahead and go. Me and Ms. Russo need to have a little talk." Miley gathered her drinks and purse before mouthing 'sorry' and heading out the door.

"Whatever happened to bros before hoes.." I mumbled. And as expected, Ms. Munroe raised both her eyebrows.

"What was that?"

"It's a metaphor."

"Ah." she said before sliding into the seat across from mine.

"Soooo..."

"Sooooo, what's been up with you lately? First the party, now this. You just can't catch a break can you?"

"Tell me about it." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Since you obviously won't obey my rules while at school, I have a rather different punishment for you this time."

"Shouldn't you be getting back to school?"

"Shouldn't _you _be getting back to school? Besides, I already called in sick today. But that's beside the point, stop changing the subject."

"...What kind of 'punishment?' "

she smirked before she said, "Come on."

"Uhh...where are we going?"

"Doesn't matter."

"I really don't feel like being kidnapped anytime soon..."

she rolled her eyes before sighing and saying once again, "Come. On." I finally threw my hands up in defeat before grabbing my stuff to face a very smiley Ms. Munroe. Don't be fooled, that smile's evil. I followed her outside only for her to tell me to 'get in.' I stupidly agreed.

...

About 40 minutes later and we arrived at small house.

"Is this your house?" I asked while she opened the door to the car for me.

"Yep." she said before following me inside. As I got inside I took notice of the place..very...cozy. Wait...when did she sit down?

"Come sit." I did as I was told.

"So, Alex." She said putting a hand on my thigh. _Oh god. _She smirked.

"Uhm..yes, Ms. Munroe?"

"Call me Sonny."

"Yes, _Sonny_?"

She giggled, "Ready for your punishment?"

"No, not really...what exactly _is _my punishment?" she grabbed my hand pulling me off the couch. She continued pulling my hand all the way up the staircase and into a bedroom.

"Sit." she told me. I once again did as I was told.

"So, I'm going out for while...you know, shopping and stuff...until I get back I need you to clean." I started laughing.

"Oh, you were being serious?" she shook her head yes. "Yeah, that's not gonna work."

"And why not?"

"I mean, I don't know where everything goes..besides isn't this illegal?"

"Find a place to put it. And not necessarily."

"Fine, I guess." I whined.

"Oh, it won't be that bad."

"mmm, I disagree." she rolled her eyes.

"Here." she said handing me a piece of paper.

"What's-?"

"It's my number...just in case anything goes wrong. Just call or text."

"Okay."

"Don't use this to your advantage, Alex." she said as I smirked. "I'm being serious."

"Yeah, yeah. Now leave before I change my mind and sneak out." she walked towards the door before turning around to raise and brow and wink. After that I heard a faint door close. Time to clean.

...

I actually finished cleaning early, so I decided to mess with Sonny.

Alex:

Use this to my advantage, huh?

**1 New Message: Sonny:**

**Yes, Alex. Like you're doing _now_. I'm pretty sure I said to use this number in case something goes wrong. Are you bleeding or dead?**

Alex:

Like I'm doing now? I have no idea what you're talking about. And I'm pretty sure I make my own rules. lol, I'm not bleeding..or dead. Maybe I just wanted to chat.. dont have to get all mad about it.

**1 New Message: Sonny:**

**You know exactly what I mean. Make your own rules, huh? Is that why your the one cleaning _my _house? rigggghhhhtttt, I'm sure you 'just wanted to chat.'**

Alex:

I have no idea what you're even talking about. I can easily leave, you know? But touche. I did 'just want to chat'...lol. Kidding, kidding. I got bored, so I decided to mess with you ;P

**1 New Message: Sonny:**

**I dare you to leave, Alex. _Dare you_. I will personally come to find you and whoop your ass with a belt. Oh, so you decided to bug me while I'm _busy _shopping because you're bored...nice to know. P.S. Be careful with winky faces. They can be interpreted as something else... ;)**

Alex:

I texted Miley...she should be here in about 10 minutes ;) Yes, yes I did. What are you even shopping for anyway? lol. P.S ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

**1 New Message: Sonny:**

**ALEX. I'M BEING SERIOUS. uhhh...grocerys and... clothes...I'm on my way back now, though.. So don't even try sneaking away. P.S. Whats that supposed to mean? ;) **

Alex:

Calm down, I'm joking... or am I? ;) ON YOUR WAY BACK NOW? I HAVEN'T EVEN CLEANED YET. P.S Thats for me to know and you to find out ;)

**1 New Message: Sonny:**

**We'll talk about this in a minute. If you haven't cleaned yet I swear to gosh...it won't be pretty. Unlock the door.**

As soon as I opened the door I noticed Sonny had only one bag.

"You seriously took _that _long for ONE bag? she rolled her eyes.

"I see you cleaned. I thought you were being serious there for a minute." I giggled.

"Sit down while I go put this away." ...It took her about 10 minutes to come back into the room.

"Sooo..."

"So, I'm gonna need your phone."

"Why?"

"Because, obviously you can't handle having my number." I rolled my eyes.

"Whaatteeevvverrr, you loved me texting you." she just laughed and shook her head.

"You never fail to amuse me, Russo." I smiled and she just stared at me.

"What?" I said.

"I think this is the brightest I've ever seen you smile...wait...this is _first _time I've ever seen you smile." I dropped my smile as soon as she finshed...or at least tried to.

"Awwww...you're so cute."

"No I'm not."

"Yess you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"Seriously though...I'm ugly."

"No you're not. You're beautiful, Alex."

"Whatever. You're just saying that."

"No, I mean that. Don't doubt yourself."

"How could you think this," I said pointing to my face, "is-" I started before I got cut off by Sonny's lips. It was slow, sweet, and passionate. Soon our kissing turned out to be something more...we ended up making out what felt like for minutes but was really hours. We had just finished another kiss before Sonny finally got off me and said, "We shouldn't have done that."

"So."

"So, Alex, I can go to jail and you can be expelled. That's not good for either of us."

"I'm 18." I said before realization finally hit her and she dived back in.

...

Usually people say Monday's are boring and depressing, but I can reassure you that Monday's are fucking awesome.

* * *

**(A/N) Since I won't be on again for about a week after today I wanted to say happy new years! May 2013 bring good things to all of you! Don't forget to review! xoxo.**


	3. Moments like this

**(A/N) Its been _way_ _too long _ since I've updated. I'm sososososo sorry. I promise I won't make you all wait a month again. I know that you all deserve a longer chapter since I made you wait so long, but this chapter is shorter for the fact that I actually didnt have a chapter already waiting like I usually do. I'm also sorry if you think it sucks, but I tried my best.**

Nothing else had really happened after that. After making out with Sonny for about another hour she changed her mind again and said what we were doing was wrong. I dont really get why when we still flirt and text with each other _24/7, _But whateves.

It was the Tuesday after that Monday. My class with Sonny, I mean 'Ms. Munroe,' had just ended. I felt my phone vibrate.

**1 New Message: Sonny:**

**I suggest you start paying attention in my class, Russo. Don't want to have detention again, do you?**

I made my way down to my locker before typing back.

Alex:

I was paying attention.

**1 New Message: Sonny:**

_**Right.**_** Staring at me and not listening to anything I teach is _so _paying attention. **

By this point the hallways were completely clear and I was the only one left.

Alex:

I wasn't staring!

**1 New Message: Sonny:**

**You're in denial.**

Alex:

No, you just don't know what you're talking about.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and towards me before I turned around to find Sonny herself.

"Don't know what Im talking about?"

we almost a foot away from each other.

"Mhm."

"What are you still doing here?"

"What are _you _still doing here?"

"I kind of work here."

"Right. Well I was just leaving, so bye." I turned and walked away before she could respond.

I walked out to mar car.

**1 New Message: Sonny:**

_**Rude. **_**I wasn't done talking to you.**

Alex:

Cool.

**1 New Message: Sonny:**

**Lex :(**

Alex:

I'm sorry that school had ended and I had to leave.

**1 New Message: Sonny:**

**Smarta_ss_. Meet me at my house.**

Alex:

I thought you were working?

******1 New Message: Sonny:**

**I don't know whats up with that mouth of yours today, but someone needs to lose the tude. **

Alex:

Whateves. I thought you were working?

**1 New Message: Sonny:**

**Are you PMS'ing? And I'm leaving now, so your butt better be in my driveway by the time I get there.**

Alex:

Yes, actually. And Im already here.

******1 New Message: Sonny:**

**My poor baby :( I'm here now.**

I put down my phone and look out the car window to find in fact, she was here. I stepped out of the car and was greeted by Sonny again with an open hug. She hugged me a little longer than usual and started rubbing my back. I didn't mind it though, it was actually relaxing me. She kissed my cheek before pulling back.

"Come on." she said while pulling me inside.

* * *

Once we got into her house I just stood in her living room while she was in the kitchen. You know that feeling you get when youre at a strangers house and you just stand there like '...'? Yeah, that's how I feel rn.

"Alex." I heard Sonny, calling me out of my thoughts. Since when was she standing next to me?

"What?"

"You know you can sit down, right?"

"Mhm." she rolled her eyes, grabbed my hand pulling me to the couch, and forced me to sit down with her sitting next to me.

"Youve really been out of it today,-" blah blah blah. She continued to talk but I obviously wasnt listening.

"-and I just dont- Alex? Alex are you even listening?"

"Uhm..?" she sighed and rolled her eyes before climbing on top of me, putting each leg over to my sides, and whispering in my ear.

"I bet I have your attention now." she said seductively.

"U-uh... ye-yeah." I thought we _werent _doing this? I mean, going that far with the flirting. She's never been _this _touchy-feely Im confused. She smirked, taking her spot on the other side of the couch back.

Then she went on like nothing ever happened. Maybe it didnt. Am I dreaming?

"Now. Lets get back to discussing the fact that you havent been paying attention in my class."

"But your class is _so boring._" she gasped, looking offended.

"My class is _not _boring. Youre boring."

"I am not. If I was so boring I wouldnt of hyped the school up with that food fight the other day." _oops._ Her jaw dropped.

"That was _you _who started that?" I smirked and then turned away.

"Ohmygosh. And that poor boy got blamed for it. **_ALEX!_**_" _she said shocked.

"I don't see why you're so shocked." I giggled.

"Me nether, but that's so mean!"

"And?" she stared at me for a minute before she started shaking her head.

"Oh, Alexandra." oh hell no, she knows I dont like being called by my first name. I glared at her.

"What did you just call me." she smiled.

"Alexandra."

"Well then Allison." I smiled as her's turned into a glare. I started to giggle until she put up he feet and kicked me right in the knee. _Hard._

"**OW!** what was that for?!"

"Call me Allison again and it will be _so _much worse." she looked _extremely _hot when she was mad. I just wanted to rip her clothes of and- Nevermind.

"Whatever...Allison."

"I warned you." she got up, threw me off the couch and onto the floor before tacking me. We wrestled for about twenty minutes before somehow I ended up on top.

"This is not the proper way to associate with your teacher, Ms. Russo."

"This is not the proper way to associate with your _student, _Allison."

"Listen here, bitch." she started before forcing herself on top of me.

* * *

**(A/N) Don't forget to review! Please let me know any suggestion you may have, or anything of that sort! I will hapily take some under consideration! Also, don't forget to check out my story _Unbroken_! Love y'all. Xoxoxo**


	4. A new Alex

**Meh, I know its short but its something. Enjoy!**

Yes, after are little interaction, we made out. No, Im not with her... which in all honesty pissed me off. She can flirt and kiss me whenever she wants but we cant be together? I felt used. Did all of this even mean anything, or was I just a fling? I didnt know anymore. It was a Monday morning, and well, you all know how I feel about Mondays. I was in a rebellious kind of mood. By the time Ms Munroe's class came around I was ready for school to be _over_. I just wanted to sleep.

"Alright, I know how much you all are about to hate me, but it's time for a pop quiz." a pop quiz on a _Monday_? Really, Sonny? She must've really hated me. up to now, the papers had already been passed out. Just as I reached question 10, I started to dose off. Next thing I knew, I sudden ring came to my ears and woke my up. Even though I was still in school, I wanted to go back to sleep. I watched as students disappeared into the halls and looked back to Sonny's desk. She seemed so peaceful. I knew she knew I was staring at her because I heard her sigh softly. She turned over to meet my gaze before giving me a disappointed look and standing from her desk. I watched as she came closer and closer to me, finally reaching my desk. She bent down, touched my shoulder and said, " Ms Russo, class ended 5 minutes ago." I just dont get it. I quickly shot up gathered my bag. Just as I was about slam the door a voice stopped me. "You have detention tomorrow from 4 to 6." she was being such a _bitch_, and I couldnt understand why. I turned back around and glared at her. "Look, lex.." oh so were back to that again? "there are moments when I have to be professional. You can't just sleep through my entire class, and expect for me to just let you get away with it." I sighed. In all honesty, I didnt care about that. I knew the consequences that came with my actions, if I didnt I wouldnt do what I do. I already knew as I was going to get a detention before she said anything. I didnt care about that. She knew exactly why I was acting like that. She knew. And acted like she didn't. _That _pissed me off. I looked at her with disbelief and left.

* * *

The next day wasnt any better... by the time 2nd period rolled in I decided to leave. Something was up with me lately, and I couldnt figure out what. I was in no mood to do anything anymore. I stopped talking to my friends. Even my rebellious acts started to fade. I wasnt depressed or anything, I was just done with my old ways. I had skipped school from Tuesday up to Thursday. I finally went back on Friday, a completely changed person. On Thursday night I went on a walk and thought about everything. I thought about my friends. My parents. My brothers. Sonny. Myself... and I wanted a new start.

"Hello lovelies, come in and have a seat." she was always so sweet (maybe not always to me), but I loved that about her. I watched as her eyes fell to mine and smiled. "Welcome back, Ms Russo. Have a seat." she said softly. I walked and picked a seat in the very front of the classroom as everyone gasped. Everyone knew Alex Russo _always _sat in the back. Even Sonny was eyeing me weirdly. After everyone staring at me awkwardly finally stopped, she finally began class. Before I knew it class was already ending.

"Dont forget to study for your test next Tuesday. Have a great weekend!" she said as students gathered their things and began to leave. "Alex, could you please stay for a moment." I nodded and waited as everyone else left. When we were finally alone I went to her desk as stared at her.

"Yes?" She blinked repeatedly before laying her glasses on her desk and rubbing her eyes. She met my gaze once again, studying my eyes looking for something I couldnt quite see.

"What happened?" she said breaking the silence. I sighed.

"People change, Sonny." she looked at me once more before taking my cheek and giving me a soft peck.

"Im willing to try if you are." if I am? I have been for almost 4 months now. I nodded before we fell into a slow, passionate kiss.

* * *

**Review or Ill punch you in face. Love you!**


	5. A new life

**So I'm putting my defenses up cause I dont wanna fall in love if I ever did that I think I'd have a HEART ATTAAHHHCCKK. Aloha, my friends! Didn't see you there. I'm sure you miss my updates for this story. I apologize. I know the last chapter was super short, and I'm sorry to say that so is this one. I will eventually make up for it but until then, enjoy!**

School's finally over and I couldn't be anymore happier. Except for the fact I have to go to college. _Blah._ So, you're probably wondering what's been going on the past couple of months. My mom and dad eventually found out about me and Sonny. They were a little upset with me at first, but now they couldn't be happier for us. Speaking of me and Sonny, we moved in together. She's still a teacher at Tribeca Prep. And I... I don't really know what I want to do yet. It will most likely have to do with art though. So there's your little update.

"Alex, you gotta help me out I'm dying here." Sonny said, standing in the door way with about about a hundred bags.

"Jesus Sonny, what all did you get?" I wasn't gonna help her, but then I was like 'eh.'

"Stuff."

"Obviously." I said sarcasticly. We finshed laying the bags down on the table befoHre she led me to the couch. She pushed me down harshly and climbed on top of me. I have to admit, I was about a billion times turned on by this point. She brought her lips down to my neck before attacking it roughly. I then felt her tough gently graze it causing my eyes to roll back. She lifted her head up to admire the work she had done. She then climbed off of me before going back to the bags she had gotton and running off to our room.

"That son of a bitch." I mumbled.

"I heard that!"

* * *

"What are we having for dinner?"

"Food." I rolled my eyes before groaning.

"You know what I meant."

"I was thinking we could go out tonight."

"Like, dinner and a movie?"

"Yeah." she said softly.

"I don't think you'll last that long."

"I know." I sighed before getting up and throwing her over my shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" I giggled. I took her into the bedroom before throwing her onto the bed.

"For Narnia!" I screamed as I jumped on top of her. She laughed loudly before forcing herself on top of me.

"Remember, I'm the one in control here."

"Says you." she raised an eyebrow. I moaned when she placed her knee in between my thighs and cupped my cheek. She leaned down.

"Is that so?"

* * *

**See? _Lame.._ Anyways, you should give a review bc Ily :* haha..that was cheesy.**

**PS I'm about to the point where if anyone has any questions they want to ask about the story, or just in general, I'd be more than happy to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. So, ask away!**


	6. Trouble in paradise

**Okay, I know its not really fair to not update for so long, and then give you all short chapters, but I'm sorry, okay?! *Sigh* Please don't hurt me.**

**Welp, here's the next chapter, so enjoy?**

* * *

"Do you know how much I love you?" I said in-between kisses. She made her way down to my jawline, rocking her hips forward as I moan from the contact. Just as her fingertips made their way to the hem of my shirt, there was a loud banging coming from the door.

"MOTHERFU-" she cut me off with a harsh kiss to my lips.

"You know it's not nice to talk like that." she purred in my ear. God, if I wasn't as turned on before I sure as hell am now. My hands made their way to her bra covered breast before the loud bang made its way back. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping that they'd just go away.

"Maybe if we ignore them they'll go away." Sonny flashed me a disapproving look before sitting up.

"We'll finish this later." she growled, kissing me one last time.

I got up out of bed to go see who the hell decided they wanted to disturb my Alex and Sonny time. I walked towards the living room, surprised when I found a woman in her 40s standing there. I looked to Mitchie, who was standing there awkwardly.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Alex. Alex, this is my mom, Connie Torres." I walked up to the woman, "Connie", before shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Torres." she flashed me a smile before turning to Sonny.

"Just think about, okay?" She said making her way back to the door.

"Oh, and it was nice meeting you, Alfred." my eyebrows raise.

"Its Alex!" I called out.

"Same thing!" I heard faintly.

"Alfred isn't even close to Alex." I mumbled. Sonny giggled, making her way to my backside.

"So, want did she want." she sighed, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Something about me, her, and Mitchie having dinner together on Wednesday."

"Who's Mitchie?"

"..My sister. Well, she's my half sister."

"You never told me you have a sister." I turned to look at her with a hurt expression.

"I never told you about my parents either but you never complained about that."

"That's bullshit. As a matter of fact I tried to invite them to dinner a few weeks ago but _someone _wouldn't let me."

"Whatever. It's not that big of a deal."

"Really, Sonny? We've been dating for almost a year now, you've practically already met all of my family. Why can't I meet yours?"

"I never said you weren't _allowed _to meet them."

"Then why haven't I met them yet?"

"Well, you just met my mom."

"That's not what I meant. I mean, for all I know you could have 5 friggin sisters." she rolled her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, seriously, you're making a big deal out of nothing." I scoffed.

"You know what, whatever Sonny. Maybe It'd be best if I went to stay at _my _parents house tonight. Since I actually care about them."

"Get a grip, Alex." she snapped.

"This is what you get for dating a kid." she mumbled. I looked up at her with a hurt expression, again, before she finally processed what she said.

"Alex, I didn't mean it like that." she grabbed my wrist but I jerked them back harshly.

"If you didn't mean it you wouldn't of said it." I made my way towards the door, slamming it on the way out.

* * *

I will admit, I miss Sonny. I had been ignoring her for nearly a week now, trapped inside my old bedroom. I felt my phone vibrate before bringing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said, my voice cracking in the process. The truth was, I hadn't slept for days. I seriously was a mess without Sonny by my side.

"Please come home." the voice on the other line said, sounding just as tired as I was. I sighed deeply before running a finger through my hair.

"I'm sorry." I finally said.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I was being stupid."

"No, I was being stupid. You were right. Its not fair I met your family, and you haven't met mine."

"Seriously, Sonny. Its really not a big deal."

"Yes it is. Which is why tomorrow, me and you are eating dinner at my mom's house. That is if you want to come."

"Of course."

"I really do miss you, Lex. Please come back." she begged.

"Ill be there in a little bit." I smiled.

* * *

As soon as I stepped into the apartment I was immediately greeted by Sonny's lips. I kissed back harshly before backing up into the door. As soon as she started rubbing my thighs, I was on a high. I squeezed her ass lightly, receiving a moan in my mouth as a response. Just as we were about to make our way back into the bedroom she stepped back, taking in my appearance. A concerned look came onto her face as she looked up at the dark rings under my eyes.

"Alex, have you been sleeping?" I rolled my eyes before slamming my body back into hers.

"Doesn't matter." I stated. She pulled back again before I groaned.

"Yes, it does matter Alex. Its unhealthy to go without sleeping." I huffed before stating back,

"Who fucking cares!" she raised an eyebrow at me before shaking her head.

"I do, Alex. And you should too. No sex, you're going to sleep."

"But I'm not even tired."

"Bullshit. Now march." she pointed towards the bedroom door before I made my way down the hall, stomping along the way. I fall back onto the bed, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**I'm a horrible person, I know. Do me a favor and review anyways? Love you all :)**


	7. Teachers and flirting and sisters oh my

**I'm really glad you all are enjoying this. And I know it's been going kind of smooth lately, but there will be drama next chapter. _Trust Me. _**

**As awkward as this was to write, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Well, here's for all of the pervy readers out there...**

* * *

"Did I tell you how sexy you look as a teacher?" I smirked to Sonny, who was currently sitting at her desk. I got out of work early, (still working at the sub shop, I know lame), so I decided to come surprise my favorite person in the whole wide world when school hours ended. She turned over to see me standing in the doorway and blushed deeply. A mischievous look flashed through her eyes before she stood up, making her way towards me.

"W-what are y- oing?" I stuttered.

"Nothing..does it look like I'm doing something?" she smirked, running her fingers up and down my arm. I felt my breath hitch as she walked past me, locking the classroom door. She got a sudden stern look on her face, shooting me a dark glare.

"Alex! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she said in a harsh, raspy voice. Oh, but now I know exactly what she's doing. I secretly find it hot when she's mad...and when I say hot I mean _hot. _Anyways, if you didn't know I keep a diary...yeah, who would've guessed that Rebel Russo keeps a diary, right? So, the other day I came home to find Sonny sitting on our bed reading it. The bitch read my diary. And it had some...descriptive things I like about her in there.. one of those being how turned on she makes me when she's mad. I guess now she's using it against me... clever son of a-

"Sit down now!" she demanded, throwing me into a chair. Oh god.

"Don't tell me what to do." I replied with the same amount of force. Her lips twitched, seeing I caught on. She came towards me, leaning down towards my face. I tried so hard to look at her face, but couldn't when I noticed the amount of exposed cleavage staring back at me. She smirked while grabbing my jaw, forcing me to look up.

"You can touch them, if you want." that's all I need to hear! I grabbed her both of her breast, squeezing them as she moaned. She then pealed my hands away from them and lowly started to unbutton her white, see-through shirt. She slid it off her shoulders, leaving herself in a black, lacy bra. She walked over to her desk and climbed onto it. She layed on her side, motioning a finger for me to come join her. I slowly made my way to her, climbing onto the desk as well. She pulled me onto her so that I was straddling her, and kissed me lustfully. I eventually pulled her bra and skirt off, leaving her only in a thong. She then realized what state we were in, forcing us to stop.

"Tisk tisk, Alexandra. I thought you knew by now that _I _am the one in control." she whispered, flipping us over so that she was straddling me. She immediately ripped my clothes off. She then ran her hands roughly over my thighs.

"Ever fuck a teacher on a desk before?" she smirked as I shook my head in the negative. without warning, she shot her tounge deep inside of me, slowly pumping in and out. My hips began to buck as she circled patterns around my clit. She sucked on it briefly, before flicking it up and down. I let out a throaty moan as I felt my walls tighten.

"Oh g-god. Sonny!" I screamed, making her clamp her hand over my mouth trying to muffle the sound. She leaned up to whisper in my ear.

"No talking."

* * *

After our hot, steamy, session at the school we headed home. So that leads me to the present, me and Sonny laying on the couch as I rest my head on her lap while she's stroking my hair.

"Are we still going to your mom's tomorrow?"

"Mhm." we stayed silent for a while before I decided to break it.

"Uggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh." I groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm bored." I moaned. She giggled before capturing my lips.

"Go to bed." I sighed.

"It's so far away." I moaned again.

"You're so lazy."

"I take that as a compliment."

"Dork."

"Only for you." she laughed.

"That was cheesy."

"I know. Damnit Sonny, you see what you're boring self is doing to me." she faked gasped.

"I am not boring."

"I really feel sorry for your students, you know. I fell asleep in your class all the time, I can only imagine what its like now." she playfully slapped my arm, shooting me a glare.

"You better just go to sleep before I end up beating you up." I scoffed.

"Sonny, you wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone me." she squinted.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

"Oh come on Alex, it won't be _that _bad." Sonny shouted as I dig through the closet, looking for something classy to wear for dinner tonight at her mom's.

"How do you know? Their going to hate me, I know it!" she walked up behind me, kissing my neck.

"You're overreacting."

"Whatever. Let's go."

"To the boat mobile!" she shouted, running to the car. About a half hour later, there we were, standing at the door step to Mrs. Torres' house. The door flew open, and I definitely didn't expect what I saw standing in front of me. A girl, about a year older than me, who very much resembled a younger version of Sonny. And when I say very much I mean _very _much. Like, they had to be twins or something.

"Hey Mitch!" Sonny exclaimed, pulling the girl into a hug. Oh now I see it! It was Mitchie, Sonny's "half sister". There's no way in hell them two are half sisters. Show me a damn DNA test.

"I missed you so much!" the girl, Mitchie, exclaimed back as I stood there awkwardly.

"Oh, Mitchie this is my girlfriend Alex. Alex, this is Mitchie." I shook her hand as she gave me a somewhat flirty smile. Nah Alex, that's just your brain messin with ya.

"Nice to me you, Mitchie." I said as we broke our shake.

* * *

**I know, I write a bunch of short chapter :l Sorry. Starting next chapter (or the one after), I promise to start making them longer.**

**Any guesses on what's going to happen? ;) lol. Don't play dumb, it's kind of obvious.**

**Welp, Feliz Navidad...even though its not even close to Christmas...**


End file.
